The Exiled One
by Warpriest
Summary: Goblin attacks are on the rise all over Tamriel, A young Alik'r nomad goes on a journey to find out why.
1. Prologue

_4E 180_

An old Redguard woman stares at the night sky, her eyes moving between the constellations. She was standing on the balcony of the Star-Gazers' Observatory. A second figure joined her on the balcony a short, grey-haired elf,

"I will miss them," She said, she pointed at the sky, "Look, The Warrior moves to protect The Lord from The Serpent"

"And a new era begins" the old man replied "we are ready"

The two left the balcony and went inside, several other robed figures were waiting they stood in a circle around the old woman. The room was mostly empty, a table with a single candle. And a bed in the farthest corner, the floor had a giant spell circle etched into it. A young orc stepped forward and handed over a cloth covered item it was heavy, the orc returned to his place in the circle.

She took the cloth off of the heavy object, it was an Elder Scroll.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath. The room was silent and tense for a moment, She pulled the scroll open.

The scroll flashed and the woman saw the future before her very eyes, "A god and mortal clash, shaking the bones of the mountains. Shadows consume the land and sky until a single light is left. Spirit-forged blades cleave flesh from soul. And once great enemies come together to anoint a blade as king". She said

The flashing light disappeared and she fell to the floor. The others rushed to her, they lifted her from the floor to a nearby bed.

"Today he is born," the old woman said before losing consciousness. The old elf from before was the only one not to rush to her aid, he stood over by the circle, he knelt down and picked up the Scroll,


	2. Sentry

" _A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single misconception" - Warpriest_

 _4E 201_

The sun bears down harshly on the Alik'r desert, Shira, on sentry duty, sits atop Eagle rock, a rock formation that bears a resemblance to an eagle emerging out of the sand. The sun is highest in the sky and he watches the camp of his tribe, The Marsalisi. Down below, closest to the rock were the tents, then the forge, stable and food storage, the camp was mostly empty, most of the Tribe had gone off to a wedding between one of the Marsalisi and another tribe, and now Shira was perched atop a rock, watching nothing for at least another day.

Shira stood up to stretch his legs, brown leather boots met his cloth pants at the knee, around his waist a leather belt, pouches with lockpicks and keys, a canteen was strapped tightly around the back, his left side was home to two sharp swords, a leather vest and leather bracers were worn over a loose-fitting tunic, he didn't wear a helmet, half of his face was covered by a bright blue scarf that was repurposed into a mask.

Shira had a horn, but whom was he going to warn? the dune hounds his tribe kept? They'd know there would be danger before he would, and they did. The hound's barking alerted Shira and sent him racing down the ridge of Eagle Rock. when he reached the sand, the dogs surrounded a lone goblin. The goblin had blue skin, sharp ears, and crooked tusks, it was clad in crude leather and rusted iron armor and it was armed with a sword. The hounds were attacking the goblin, they darted in nipped at the heels of the goblin and then darted back out. One of the hounds lounged in and was met with the goblin's blade, it almost cleaved the dog in two.

Shira came off Eagle Rock in full sprint, he charged the goblin. He dodged an awkward overhead attack and returned a spinning slash with both blades, he cut open the goblin's throat and split the rusty armor. The goblin fell backward, it struggled, rocking back and forth reaching for its throat, nothing would save it now. The creature let out a gurgling cry before dying. Shira didn't celebrate his victory. He rallied the dogs and ran around the mountain and through his tribe's camp. He checked the tents, nothing in the elder's tent, food storage was empty, as was the forge and stable. Shira raced back up the mountain when he reached the highest point he looked in every direction. He saw nothing. How could he have missed it? Why was it alone? Where did it come from? All valid points, but he still had the dead goblin to deal with.

Shira went down to the corpse. He shooed the dogs away from the body. Shira patted the body down. He found nothing of worth, the armor it had wouldn't fit him, Shira examined the sword, it was dull and had several dents in its edge, he tucked it awkwardly in his waist and grabbed the arms of the goblin and began dragging it. Shira dragged the body about a mile away, when he decided it was far enough, the vultures agreed, they'd been circling above for some time waiting for their chance at a meal. He dropped the goblin's hands and began walking back to his post, as he headed back he heard the vultures land and began their feast.

Back at the camp, Shira thought more and more about the goblin and what could've happened, where it came from and why it was alone if there was another goblin or another attack he would be vulnerable at the peak of Eagle Rock. so he went into the elder's tent, the one closest to the mountain, he drew one sword and sat down with his back against the tent and waited.


	3. Heat

" _Living means knowing sadness. Use that sadness to sharpen the fangs of your heart."_

Chirin no Suzu

Night fell and the sun began to rise. Shira waited quietly in the elder's tent, he had waited all night and still he heard nothing, the hounds were quiet, no footsteps, not even birds. Shira left the tent, he went around the camp once again, as he made his way through the camp the hounds followed, he felt uneasy, Shira went back up the mountain as he traveled up the ridge, he saw a figure standing on the peak. He wasn't alarmed as he knew the heavily armored man standing on the mountain, it was his father, Kiano. Shira's father stood on the peak, looking over the camp and into the desert, he clutched both hands behind his back as he stood there in his heavy steel armor and a sword hung around his waist, his helmet was perched atop a nearby cliff. And his dreadlocks flowed freely in the wind. Shira approached. He stood near his father, they were silent for a time staring at the sunrise.

"It would seem I arrived at the right time" Kiano started.

"What do you mean?" Shira replied

"Small talk at the wedding revealed that goblin attacks are on the rise, after a scouting party is seen, an attack soon follows."

"It wasn't a party, it was only one goblin"

"That's even stranger"

"The largest goblin tribe in the Alik'r is the Sandgrubbers, their territory is far north of here, but the attacks are coming from the east, generally" Kiano paused,"Shira, scout the eastern territories see what you can find, if you don't return in three days I'll send a party,"

Kiano turned around, he dug into his belt pouch and retrieved a metal cylinder, it was engraved with the Marsalisi tribe's symbol, a ten-pointed star. He twirled it around his fingers before handing it to Shira,

"It's a spyglass, it will let you see across great distances, it served me well in the Legion, it will serve you as well if you let it.

"What about you?" Shira replied, grabbing the spyglass and placing it into his belt pouch

"The rest of the tribe should be back by midday. I'll keep watch till then"

Kiano put his helmet on, walked past his son,

"Never took you for the trophy type"

Shira looked down at his waist, the goblin's wretched blade was still awkwardly placed in his belt. He adjusted his belt, then followed his father, Kiano turned right and went toward the camp, he pats the head of one of the hounds and went into his own tent, near the elder's tent

Shira walked south of the camp and headed towards two tall rock formations known as The Twins. He reached the tall rocks, hidden between them was a tiny oasis, inside several camels rested, most of them were sleeping, others drank from the pool hidden within. a saddled camel waited. He pets the camel checked its hooves then, hopped on and left the oasis, then headed back east, he rode past the camp again, He saw his father step out of a tent, he waved and pressed on, he trampled the bones and scraps of armor that were the goblin's remains

Shira had ridden for almost an hour before he encountered the border to what is known as the eastern territories. The border was a massive hand that jutted out of the ground, clenched in its fist was a curved sword. Shira looked into the eastern territories, it was devoid of mountains and most rock structures, it was mostly sand dunes, any roads would be covered by the dunes, they moved on there own and the terrain changed from hour to hour, the only memorable places were lost forts and long forgotten ruins, locations that change with dunes.

Shira looked up, he saw vultures circling above. He thought maybe a goblin attack or someone was dying of thirst, something was out there and on the edge of death. Shira whipped the camel and it went racing up the dunes, he pulled the reins once they reached the top, from the top of the dune he had a vantage point, Shira reached into his belt and pulled out the spyglass, he peered through one end, he saw in the distance, under the vultures, An overturned wagon and bodies laying on the sand.

"Go," Shira said, his camel went racing toward the downed people. Shira arrived at the same time as the vultures, the vultures skulked around the scene, he kicked sand at the vultures sending them flying. Two dead men were left at the scene He checked the first body, it was a fully armored redguard man, iron armor, and an iron saber, his helmet and head were cracked open. Several large rocks were scattered around, blood stained the sand beneath him, he was dead, but not for long. Shira hurried over to the second body, another iron armor clad redguard man, he was on his stomach, with several stab wounds in his back. Shira studied the corpse closely, the stabs were to his back and at an upward angle, Shira struggled with the corpse but managed to get his chest armor undone, he had dozens of wounds, most of them shallow. All of these facts combined, Shira concluded that this was, in fact, a goblin attack. Whatever dragged the wagon was taken by the goblins, Shira walked to the wagon, the moment he turned his back the vultures swooped in and began eating the soldiers. the woodwork of the wagon was well done, it's wood was foreign and it;'s craftsmanship was beyond anything that Hammerfell could produce, it was scarred by a few derelict slash marks and arrows. Surprisingly the doors were still attached, Shira climbed on top of the wagon he reached down and lifted the door. He was surprised to see and wounded imperial woman laying inside.

She reached out her bloody hand, "Help".


	4. Identity

" _Hold on to the world we all remember dying for. There's some hope left in it yet. Arise and be. All that you dreamed_ " Flyleaf

Shira stared down at the wounded woman, her blonde hair and pale skin dyed red from blood, she laid in the wagon on her back, one arm outstretched toward him, the other covered a wound on her abdomen. She was on top of travel supplies, a canteen, several bottles, and an overturned chest, among other things. Shira dropped down into the wagon. blood pooled into the inside of the wagon underneath her. Shira lifted the arm that covered the wound, it was too deep, She doesn't have long to go. The woman shook violently, blood pouring from her nose and mouth, she coughed blood when she tried to speak, her eyes full of fear, Shira grabbed the hand that she had stretched out.

"Tu'whacca, God of the Far Shores. We ask for your blessing and guidance for this coming walkabout, may she appear before your throne, in virtue and strength. lead her along the path of the stars, show her the way, prepare her for the life to come, as an honored descendant. with her sword at her side" Shira held the woman's hand until she breathed her last.

Shira looked around the wagon, He took the chest and bottles that were scattered in the wagon, once he cleaned out everything he thought he needed, he climbed out and closed the doors.

"Tu'Whacca guide you" Shira whispered and bowed his head. Shira examined the bottles some were health potions, and one was a kind of poison, he couldn't identify. Shira placed the bottles in his belts pouches. He looked at the chest, it was a wooden box, with an iron lock around a front latch, a rounded top and some circle patterns carved into the lid and sides. Shira stood up from the chest and drew one of his blades. He took aim carefully and with a single slash, cut the lock off of the chest. Shira opened the chest, inside was a sealed envelope, some quills, and a heavy gold pouch. Shira liberated the gold from the chest and tied it to his waist. Shira opened the looked closely at the letter, the seal was wax and he could faintly see a tree in the wax, it was a large tree with many roots, this kind of tree didn't grow in the Alik'r or Shira at least had never seen that kind of tree. He broke the seal and opened the envelope.

Rishab

I remember when you saved my life, I owe you a great debt and as payment, I present to you Cassia, a bride worthy of a man such as you. Included is her dowry, Sentinel is a truly magnificent city, Cassia will love life by the sea,

Aurelia Sextius

Shira was disgusted by the thought of trading lives this was, he also thought about how foolish these people were, no one who knows the Alik'r would ever travel with a wagon in the dunes, nor would anyone travel such long distances during the day. Shira placed the letter back in the envelope and placed it within a pouch on his belt. Shira figures that after this goblin issue, he will head to Sentinel and deliver the bad news, but first, he has to deal with this goblin issue. The attack had given Shira proof that there was a goblin attack, but he does not know where they came from, much less where they went.

Shira whistled and his camel came running, he jumped on and headed north.


	5. Trapped

" _There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." -_ Friedrich Nietzsche

Shira had reached the northern edge of the great dunes of the eastern territories. He sat atop his camel, down below, Bergama, a city settled at the edge of the eastern territories. Shira had been there several times and the city is a common stop for Alik'r tribesmen low on supplies. Shira snapped the reins and his camel went down the slopes, a few moments of jotting and they had made it to the bricked road, a sharp right turn and Shira was face to face with the high walls around the city. The entrance to the city was a large wooden door flanked on one side by a stable filled with horses and camels and the other side was a guard house. As Shira grew closer to the gate, a single figure left the guard a house and approached Shira directly. The guard wore a chainmail hauberk over cloth tunic and a conical helmet with a nose guard he was a dark-skinned man with a full beard armed with a spear in one hand and shield in the other.

"Peace, Wayfarer, What brings you to Bergama ?" he said, standing directly in front of Shira's camel

"I'm looking for information" Shira responded

"About what?"

"Goblins"

"I've heard tales of goblins attacking caravans, a traveler from the Dragontail Mountains is at Satakal's Thirst, he mentioned goblins, you should ask him"

"The door to the city is closed?"

"Yes, we've had a lot of sandstorms recently, we have to keep the doors closed to protect the city, I'll have them opened for you"

"Thank you"

The guard stepped out of Shira's way, and let out a loud whistle, Shira turns his mount the other way and headed to the stables, Shira dismounted the camel as he reached the stable house. A redguard woman stepped out of the house. She had a tight ponytail and wore a riding outfit with a blue tunic and beige riding pants.

"Five gold a night," she said, she was staring intently at the camel.

Shira laid five gold coins in her hand walked away.

The doors to Bergama cracked open and Shira walked through, the city was alive with activity, children played around the city's center fountain, merchants bartered with customers around stalls and people of all shapes, colors and sizes walked around accomplishing numerous tasks and goals, Bergama's buildings ranged from small wooden shacks to large marvelous stone crafted towers with golden domes. Shira knew this place and he knew where to locate Satakal's Thirst, the inn frequented by travelers and sellswords, he headed that way, Shira dodged the foot traffic carefully and headed to the market district, walking past the many shops and stalls Shira was confronted by the smell of swords and armor being forged, bread being baked and a host of several other commoners trying to carve out an existence under the cruel Hammerfell sun.

After walking for several minutes Shira came face to face with Satakal's Thirst, a decently sized stone crafted building with two windows in the front, the building although massive and built strong, didn't have a door, instead, the entrance was guarded by a flimsy green curtain. Shira pushed the green curtain aside and crossed the threshold. A long wooden bar stretched across the far side of the building, to Shira's left, several off duty guards seated at a table drinking, their raucous laughter overpowered the flutist, who was sitting on the wooden floor, angrily playing her ney. To his right, a lavish lounge with a beaded curtain housed several well-dressed men who were smoking from a single large hookah, they laughed and smiled quietly as they sat among the many pillows and silk blankets, the other tables and chairs in the establishment were plain wooden with few people dispersed among them.

A heavy-set, dark-skinned redguard woman occupied the bar, her brown garments were covered by a large gray apron, she was reading a parchment on the bar, she looked up to greet Shira.

"Welcome, My name's Shachar, What can I get you?" she quickly crumbled the paper she was reading.

Shira approached the bar, "I am looking for a traveler from Dragonstar"

"Why?" she responded

"His caravan was attacked, I want to know about the goblins that did it"

Shachar pointed to a man sitting alone at a table.

"Thank you," Shira said and he left the bar.

The man was wearing long green shepherd's robes and he had a wooden cane laying across his lap, he held his freshly shaved head in his hands. On the table an empty cup and a half-empty bottle of rum. Shira approached the man, he didn't even move.

"Friend?" Shira asked cautiously.

"Come to laugh at my troubles?"

"No, I've come to ask what happened"

The man sat up, the man's beard had bread crumbs in it and he had been crying.

"I had hired the best guard I could afford, I followed the safe roads and took a long way, How could it have gone so wrong?" he started crying again.

"Where did they attack you?"

"A few miles outside the city"

"What did they take?"

"Everything, the sheep, the breeding ram, all of my gold and documents, my lockbox"

"Which way did they go?"

"Into the desert directly south of the city"

Shira paused, he just came from there and found nothing, this questioning was a complete waste of time. He stared at the rum bottle and the empty glass, this man wasn't worth the trouble.

"I gave that eagle hunter most of my gold to hunt them down, I'm a fool," the shepherd said sobbing to himself.

"Eagle Hunter?"

"The guard I hired she is an eagle hunter, she left this morning, I haven't seen her since"

This hunter and her eagle might be able to find the goblins lair, or at least make the search for it far simpler than simply wandering aimlessly through the desert, Shira thought.

Shira left the shepherd at his table. As he made his way past Shachar and towards the exit, he heard a horn bellowing in the distance. Shiira placed on hand on his blades.

"Is the city under attack?" He asked Shachar.

"No, another sandstorm" She replied, she quickly made her way around the bar, she grabbed several wooden boards and barricaded the door. "Sorry, The storms are dangerous, you should be safe here until it is over" she concluded.

"Barkeep, another bottle" shouted one of the guards seated at the table. The rest cheered.

"Screaming won't make the storm go away" she retorted. She furiously walked to her bar and got a bottle of rum. Left with no other option Shira returned to the bar and sat on one of the stools.

"Hungry?" Shachar asked

"Yes, do you have any mutton?

"Of course"


	6. Friendships

"I am the punishment of God...If you had not committed great sins, God would not have sent a punishment like me upon you." - Genghis Khan

The sandstorm was still raging, and night had come, the off duty guards had passed out about an hour ago after two more bottles of rum and a fistfight between the sergeant and a patrolmen. The flutist was playing a soothing song at the request of the gentlemen in the lounge, The shepherd had also passed out, but it was a sad affair, he finished his rum, but kept crying, his plight is what started the argument among the guards that led to the fistfight. Shachar had lit the last lantern and returned to the bar, as Shira finished his second helping of mutton. Shachar placed a bottle of rum next to his plate and said "On the house", then disappeared behind a door to the inventory closet. after grabbing several empty bottles.

The next morning Shira awoke, his head in his folded arms on the bar. Last to sleep and first to wake, he stretched and stood up from the stool, Shachar appeared from the inventory closet, she removed the planks of wood from the entrance, There was a man already waiting, clad in a full set of heavy steel armor and a greatsword strapped to his back, it was the guard captain. The captain pushed by Shachar and walked to the center of the tavern, he turned and fixed his eye upon the guards.

"ON YOUR FEET" He shouted, the guards in a drunken stupor rose to their feet and stood shoulder to shoulder

"Sergeant, explain," he said. Just as the hungover guard began his explanation, Shira turned away. This scene had nothing to do with him, also he didn't care about the guards and their lack of discipline, he went over to the shepherd, who was still sleeping somehow, Shira placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him violently, the shepherd flailed for a moment before realizing what was going on.

"What was the hunter's name?" Shira asked

"What...who?"

"The eagle hunter you hired, what's her name?"

"Eira Raven-eye" he yawned

"What does she look like?"

There was a brief pause as the guard captain somehow got louder, the rest of the tavern occupants scurried out of the tavern hoping to avoid the wrath of the captain.

"Um. Nord, tall, blonde, ponytail, armor and a crossbow" the shepherd finished. Shira had heard enough, he exited the building to find that it was barely dawn and the city was still sleeping, Shira walked through the silent sandy streets until he made it to the city gates, several people had amassed waiting for the gates to open. A few guards gathered together and forced the doors open, and the crowd began to move, and Shira with it, he was stuck between two men carrying sacks of vegetables and a family with a cart of decorative vases. Shira moved slowly with the crowd.

Once Shira was out of the gates he quickly made his way to the stables. A line had formed and he was at the end of it and it was moving forward slowly. Shira felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around to see an old orc man standing behind him, his head bowed and hunched over. A tattered grey cloak covered the man, he leaned on a short crooked stick.

"That blade, how much for it?" he asked, pointing to the malformed goblin blade, still tucked in Shira's belt.

"It's malformed, parts of the edge are dull and it's weight is uneven, it's not worth much" Shire replied

"That's not a price" he replied angrily, he slammed the point of his stick in the sand.

"two gold pieces"

The elderly orc reached into a satchel on his waist and retrieved two gold coins and promptly placed them in Shira's hand. Shira handed the blade to the orc, he carried it unsheathed in his hand as he walked away, he moved slowly, but soon he was immersed into the crowd and out of sight. The line moved quickly and soon Shira found himself at the stable house, the stablekeeper from the day before brought him his camel, then handed him the reins.

"If one were outside the city during a storm, where would they go?" Shira asked.

She paused for a moment, "Ogre's Bluff, small oasis east of the city, has a cave, but it has been home to beasts".

"Thank you," Shira said. He walked the camel away from the crowd then hopped on.

"East of the city" he whispered, he then set off.

An hour later Shira had reached the oasis, it was blasted with sand from the recent storm, but he was sure it was the right place. Shira retrieved his spyglass from his belt and began to survey the oasis. Giant snakes lay coiled around the oasis's clear water, he turned his attention left and noticed many of the snakes were dead, he was too far to know what exactly killed them, Shira shifted his gaze up, above the oasis there were two cliffs connected by a rope bridge. The left cliff was empty, on the right cliff a horse stood alone, it was saddled, the saddle had several bags tied to it and was in good health. The horse had a rider, but they were nowhere to be found. Shira snapped the reins and his camel began to trot forward. Shira had approached the oasis from the wrong side, he had to cross the oasis to get to the side where he and his mount could get up to the rope bridge. Shira dismounted his camel "Stay", he told the camel.

With both blades drawn Shira slowly crossed the shallow waters of the oasis, a bite from one of the snakes would definitely kill him, a giant serpent had taken notice of him, it uncoiled itself and slithered toward him, a clash was inevitable now.

The serpent lunged at Shira, he spun around dodging the bite and severing the head at the same time. The commotion roused the other snakes and Shira was the target of their aggression, to avoid being overwhelmed Shira rushed one of the serpents, he leaped forward and stomped it, then stabbed the beast in its jaw.

He turned around and one of them had reared up it was far larger than the others, it quickly snapped at Shira, he dove out of the way and rolled quickly to his he charged the beast, Shira sidestepped another bite and then he thrust his sword in the beast's side, and dragged it up, then he turned the blade outward and ripped it out, sending the serpents innards out onto the oasis dirt.

Before he could focus on another snake, Shira's leg was knocked out from under him, when he hit the ground he noticed that it was a snake, that had swept him. Shira quickly tried to get up but before he could the snake forced itself at him, Shira crossed his blades and managed to guard against the snake's fangs, Shira then pulled the blades apart and split the snake's head open.

Shira got up to his feet and looked around, there were no other giant snakes around. He sheathed his blades and began to investigate the corpses of the creatures that were slain before he arrived. He knelt over them, the sand-covered parts of their bodies and their wounds but after wiping the sand away, the arrows became visible some were ripped out, others were broken inside of the snakes and couldn't be salvaged. Someone killed the snakes it could've been the eagle hunter or someone else.

Shira turned around, his camel was taking a long drink in the oasis pool, it had the right idea he thought, and he began to fill his canteen in the water. Once full, Shira grabbed the reins and led the camel away, they reached the far side of the oasis, and went up the path and made it to the empty cliff across the rope bridge he could see the riderless horse standing idle waiting in the brutal sun. Shira began to make his way across the bridge, but he was met with resistance, the camel was pulling away. It was afraid of the rope bridge. Shira left the camel at the bridge and crossed alone. Shira arrived on the cliff occupied by the horse, he examined it looked at the saddle, it was worn, but not too much, a bedroll was attached to the back of the saddle, the saddlebags had glass bottles and a small pouch had gold in it.

"Hands off"

Shira heard a woman's voice behind him, her voice was unwavering and direct. Shira turned around, it was a Nord woman, she wore heavy steel plate armor it was engraved, Shira was too far to make out exactly what, red clothing filled the spaces between the chest plate, gauntlets, and greaves. Her crossbow was aimed directly at his chest.

"Eira Raven-Eye?" Shira asked

She tightened her aim and her grip on the crossbow

"How do you know me?"

"The shepherd, at the tavern, he said he hired you to hunt the goblins, I am on the same quest and need your help finding them"

"It doesn't matter what the shepherd said, I'm not splitting the gold with you."

"I don't care about gold"

"You just go around the gods forsaken desert slaying all manner of creatures?"

"I do this for my tribe"

"Fine, we'll hunt together, don't die, I won't bury you or take your corpse back to your tribe"

Eira lowered the crossbow, she flipped the crossbow around and strapped it to her back. Shira whistled loud and hard. The camel crossed the bridge clumsily and slowly, moving its hooves across the bridge. Eira moved over to her horse and began to secure the attached bags and check her supplies. Shira mounted his camel and Eira jumped on her horse. Overhead a massive eagle circled around the pair, Eira stuck her arm out and the eagle landed, she caressed the bird, reach into a pouch on her belt and handed the bird a piece of meat.

"We'll head back to where they ambushed us a track them from there" Eira declared, she didn't take her attention away from her bird

"Lead the way" Shira replied.

The pair set out to the original ambush site, it was a long ride and mid-morning by the time they arrived. The site was on a narrow bricked road, the land was flat and nothing for miles around, Shira could see Bergama far off in the distance. Shira and Eira both dismounted, and began to inspect the wreckage. Two wagons were destroyed, and one was turned over, but they were still tied together. Shira stepped over the remains of a dead horse and pieces of broken wood. Shira knelt down and investigated the body of a dead goblin, he saw the arrow sticking out of its chest, there were bite and claw marks in the flesh.

"They came from underground on both sides of the road," Eira said, she was on the opposite side of the wagons looking for evidence,

"Digging goblins never heard that one before" Shira responded,

"Neither have I"

"Shepherd said they went east into the desert"

"He's right"

Shira walked to the edge of the road, he could see that the ground was disturbed. Long wooden sticks with planks at the end, Shira surmised the hid in holes with dirt on top and attacked when they were in position. Eira cut a piece of flesh from the decaying goblin and offered it to her bird.

"Your bird hunts by scent?"

"No, it's for her to see what she is hunting. Breeze needs to know what to look for"

"You named your bird?"

Eira did not answer, Shira walked around the wreckage, he looked among the broken wood, he lifted a torn blanket underneath he discovered a dead sheep, he covered it back up and observed the landscape, again. Nothing useful for miles, rocks to hide behind and ambush someone were too far away, hiding in the dirt made sense.

"We're ready" Eira called, she stood up from the body, Breeze was perched on her arm. Shira returned to his mount.

"Hunt" Eira commanded, and pushed the bird up into the air, it flew up and into the desert, the pair followed at full gallop. They rode an hour before Breeze began to circle a plateau below her. Eira stopped her horse.

"There's something over there on that rock" Eira directed, she pointed up to Breeze. She circled a large desert plateau.

"That's Nalutuesha" Shira answered.

"What?"

"Nalutuesha, the birthplace of my tribe"

"We can't see anything from here, we need to get closer"

"Wait, I can see them from here"

"How?"

Shira reached into his belt and retrieved his spyglass, and began to inspect the plateau, he peered at the top and he could see figures walking around, he twisted the cylinder and zoomed in, they were goblins. Shira's blood began to boil, those creatures had defiled the birthplace of his tribe, he shifted his gaze downward and caught sight of a small group of goblins headed to the plateau.

"Goblins on top, and below," Shira said, he placed the spyglass back into his belt

"Good, let's go."

They pushed forward, as they approached they heard a horn blast in the air, the goblins had noticed them, soon arrows were raining down on them. Both of them raced toward the base of the plateau. Shira's camel's chest was struck with an arrow. It fell forward and threw Shira into the air, he landed hard on his side, while down he saw the column of goblins stampeding his way. Shira quickly rose to his feet. The goblins were mere yards away, he drew both blades.

The goblins attacked, four in total, they came at Shira with poorly forged swords and crooked spears, arrows from the plateau still fell near him. Shira guarded against their attacks, parrying and deflecting while walking backward. A break in the goblins' onslaught allowed Shira to attack, a spin slash cut the throat of a goblin, one less sword to deal with. An arrow landed in the back of one of the goblins, it fell dead immediately. Shira fought the goblins on even footing now, He parried a sword strike from one of the last two it stumbled backward, Shira then caught the shaft of the spear with his blades and forced it into the ground, he dropped his shin on it, snapping it, the goblin was without a weapon, Shira's rising slash, cut both the goblin's headless spear and it's chest. The last goblin found his footing. Shira approached, a feint towards the goblin's legs left him open to the overhead attack from Shira, his blade cleaved the goblin's rusty armor and shoulder, Shira used his foot to push his victim off of his blade and free his weapon.

Shira bolted towards the plateau, running in an unpredictable manner darting left and right without warning to avoid arrows. He made it to the base, Eira was gone her horse stood alone near the plateau, Shira carefully made his way around the base of the plateau until he reached the entrance, a door carved into the stone, he found two redguard bodies, they were long dead and were decaying. Shira knew both of them, they both had multiple stabs and cut wounds.

"Tu'whacca guide you." He said, he left the bodies and went inside and climbed up a spiral set of steps. In the first open chamber, Shira encountered several freshly slain goblins. Shira heard the sounds of a fight and ran down the hall. Eira ripped her dagger out of a goblin's neck as Shira turned the corner into the temple's forge.

"You took your time," Eira said. She sheathed her dagger, then loaded her crossbow.

"Careful with your shots, this place is sacred"

"Doesn't look sacred"

Shira and Eira stood in Nalutuesha's forge, it had been used recently and several of the ancient blades had been taken off the walls. The vases that line the halls had been smashed and the murals and tomes had been defiled. The forge was built into the wall, an anvil with the ten pointed stars sat in front of the forge, Shira grabbed a ceramic pitcher filled with water and doused the forge's fire.

"A monumental victory" Eira quipped. Shira didn't respond, he dropped the pitcher and exited the forge and headed down the corridor. Eira followed. They reached the next room, it was the grand hall, a wide-open room with murals carved into the walls it was the training room for the progenitors of the tribe, it was now occupied by a horde of goblins, who turned their attention to Shira and Eira and immediately attacked.

The first goblin to attack was killed by a well placed shot to the heart from Eira, as she reloaded Shira killed the next enemy effortlessly, he quickly dashed into a wide sword attack an killed the blue creature with a single slash to the chest, the next two died from single cut attacks as quickly as the first.

Shira had engaged two more goblins and from the corner of his eye, a burst of flame killed several goblins and ignited those who survived, he killed another goblin and again another burst of fire killed more goblins, it was Eira, her arrows burst into flames when they hit the goblins. She fired one last arrow and the last of the goblins were dead. charred goblin corpses and body parts littered the hall.

"Your arrows can light foes on fire?" Shira asked

"They're bolts, crossbows fire bolts, only special bolts can start fires" Eira answered as she loaded another bolt, Shira was curious as to what kind of bolt it was.

They stood a moment to catch their breath when a door that leads elsewhere opened, a heavily armored orc walked in. he was clad from head-to-toe in famed orichalcum armor of orc design. He had a longsword in his right hand and a shield in his left

"I'll be damned, you actually made it, I owe Yashka fifty gold coins now," he said as he made his way to the center of the room.

"Why are you here?" Shira barked

"I'm here to kill you" he answered, he then raised his shield and charged straight at Eira. her first bolt bounced off of his shield, as he drew near to Eira he thrust his sword forward, Eira rolled and narrowly avoided being impaled, Shira didn't expect anyone to move at such speed in heavy armor. Shira dashed past Eira and attacked, he raised both blades and brought them down, his blades met the orc's shield, Shira was pushed back and without stopping, Shira swiftly spun around with both blades and cut the orc and his armor, it wasn't fatal or substantial, but it was enough to force the armored assailant back. The orc took a defensive stance, he turned his body slightly and raised his shield to protect his torso, then he brought his arm over top and rested the tip of his blade on the rim of his shield.

Eira and Shira exchanged glances, Shira dropped his stance and slowly circled the orc, who remained still, Eira walked the opposite direction, Shira and Eira both stopped when they reached opposite sides of the armored orc. Shira ran toward him both blades drawn, Eira didn't move, Shira opened his offensive with a swipe to the foot, followed by a downward slash, both attacks were guarded against by the orc's shield.

The orc repaid the hostility, a quick thrust of the sword, Shira dodged the thrust, but the orc then smashed him in the face with the rim of the shield, Shira stumbled back dizzy from the strike, he barely rolled under the next attack.

Eira shot another bolt, it landed between the orc's plated armor, under his sword arm. He winced in pain and turned to Eira and raised his shield he guarded against the next bolt, but not against Shira. Shira brought both blades down with all of his strength and cleaved the orc's armor and buried his blades deep in his opponent's shoulders. The orc fell to his knees, and dropped his sword and shield, he hung his head, and blood poured from his mouth and nose, as well as seep from the cracks in his armor.

"This was a good death" the orc muttered before he breathed his last,

Shira used his foot to dislodged his swords from the orc, he swung them in the air to free them from blood before continuing to the next room, before he crossed the threshold, he looked back, Eira was looting the corpse, she had found a few gold pieces, some dirty amulet, she was sure this was a tribute to Malacath or whatever god he believed in. finally, she retrieved his scabbard and fastened it to her waist, she picked up the sword swung it a few times, to get a sense of the weight before she sheathed it. She looked into Shira's eyes.

She looked back to the dead orc, "Do you mind?" she asked sarcastically, as she gestured the sword up. "He doesn't mind," she said as she walked toward him. She went into the room first, Shira followed. They entered a small room with a staircase leading up to a door closed onto the ceiling

"This goes to the summit," Shira said

Eira loaded her crossbow, again "After you"

They cautiously climbed the stairs, when the reached the trap door, Shira tested the handle, it was unlocked, He looked back at Eira and nodded.

Shira forced the door open and burst onto the plateau, the edges of the rock had several goblins many with bows and half-empty quivers, on the far side, two figures stood around an idol, a warrior flanked a shaman carrying a large staff.

Eira followed Shira up the stairs, she quickly examined the situation, and shot a bow-wielding goblin, the orcs turned around as did the rest of the goblins.

"Kill Them" The orc shouted.

A half dozen goblins bore down on Shira and Eira, Shira twirled his swords around guarding against arrows and dodging the rest, Eira shot a goblin in the neck and then another in the heart.

The orc on the far side of the plateau rushed toward the pair, he was a giant armored berserker wielding a massive battle-ax. a giant upward attack forced Shira and Eira to dodge in opposite directions. Eira rolled up quickly and shot another goblin, as she loaded another bolt, the orc dashed toward her and swung again, she was without defense, so she did the only thing she could. Eira raised her crossbow up to guard against the ax, her crossbow was cut down the middle, and the rest of the orc's swing, hit her pauldron ripping it off the rest off her armor and threw her to the ground. she quickly rolled up to her feet and drew her recently acquired sword. She could feel the blood from her shoulder run down her arm and into her bracers.

Shira cut down the last two goblins on the plateau he peered over and saw Eira struggling to fend off the orc assailant, as he turned to aid her, an explosion knocked him off his feet, he hit the ground hard and scrambled to his feet. The blast came from the orc shaman at the idol on the far side of the summit, Shira charged the shaman, narrowly dodging another fireball as he made his approach.; He slid as he reached the shaman and the idol and kicked his foe down. He then lept up, crossed his blades and forced them down, the shaman managed to avoid death by placing her staff in between Shira's blades.

The hood that covered the shaman's head fell over and Shira looked into her face. She was old, most of her teeth were missing, her green sweaty skin gleamed in the sunlight

"Malooc will have this world," She said smiling,

Shira barely noticed the tip of her staff light up, he jumped back avoiding a fireball, still on the ground the shaman shot lightning from her hands, Shira was helpless and he was struck, he tried to walk forward, but was powerless against the magical assault, he fell to his knees as the lightning continued to pour over him searing his clothing and his skin. He looked up to see the shaman's crooked missing smile before collapsing.

Eira faired no better, her attack was parried, she ducked under a counter, but it was a ploy, the orc kneed her, then grabbed her by the neck with one arm, and lifted her. she felt herself get weak, she dropped her sword and her sight got blurry, desperate and out of options Eira reached into her belt and grabbed the first thing she felt and stabbed it in the orc's arm, it was her last explosive bolt, it ignited, the blast flung Eira back. She landed on the cellar door that she had opened to reach the summit. Eira coughed and threw up blood as she struggled to her feet, she saw the orc who she fought he was writhing in agony, his arm had been blown off, and blood squirted out of the charred stump that was once his arm, that was when Eira looked at her self, most of her armor had been destroyed and the arm she used to attack with the bolt was a bloody mess and pieces of her braces were embedded into her flesh.

The orc shaman turned away from Shira, she saw that Eira had defeated her champion, panicked, she turned to the totem She began to wave her glowing hands in circular motions, Eira found her sword and limped to the shaman.

Something was wrong the shaman left the totem and faced Eira, she knew she was too wounded to fight the shaman equally, she put her two fingers from her bloody hand in her mouth and whistled as hard as she could, the shaman charged a fireball in her staff and before she could release it, Breeze attacked the shaman, scratching and pecking at her face, Eira limped faster toward the shaman. Breeze was swatted away, Shira forced himself up and dragged the shaman downward, they struggled for a bit, but a hard kick finally knocked Shira out. Eira had gotten close enough, she lunged forward and pierced the old orc's chest and impaled her onto the totem. An explosion of light knocked Eira off of her feet and into a seated position. She shielded her eyes from the light and when the light faded, the totem, an elaborate wooden staff with ornate carvings and sparkled with magic, the eyes in the skull glowed an ominous red.

Eira collapsed backward, "Breeze…."


	7. Home

"All people are insane, they will do anything at any time, and God help anybody who looks for reasons." - Kurt Vonnegut

Shira's eyes opened, all he could see was a foggy brown hue. He tried to move, but every part of his body hurt, even his eyes hurt. He could hear a whipping sound, he knew it well, it was the sound of the wind moving around the flaps of a tent. Shira strained, but he managed to look to his left, he was laid down on a tent floor and across from him he could see another person, they were completely bandaged. must be Eira, he thought.

Every muscle in his body suggested he rethink his actions, but Shira managed to sit up. He noticed he was also covered in bandages, he looked around, no armor or weapons in sight, just a desk with colored bottles, it separated him and who he believes is Eira. Someone came through the tent entrance. An old redguard man, armored with a long grey beard.

"Mazzari," he said, as he flashed a tattoo on his right hand, a triangle with a dot on each side.

"Marsalisi" Shira replied, he pulled off part of the bandage on his right bicep, showing a ten pointed star tattoo.

"Defending your home?" the old man said

" I was searching for goblins, they happened to be there, I must return to my tribe, tell them what happened" Shira responded

"No need, I sent word yesterday, they should be on their way" The old man walked into the tent and grabbed a bottle from the table and gestured it to Shira. "Water"

Shira hesitated, but he took the bottle and drank all of it.

"Thank you," he said.

"My people, have tended to your halls and dead, as best we could. When you're ready you can look through what is left," the old man then left the tent

Shira struggled but managed to get to his feet, his body felt heavy, and he walked slowly with a slight limp. Shira made it to the tent's opening, he looked one last time at the bandaged person before leaving. The sunshine temporarily blinded Shira, but his eyes adjusted. He was in a small camp, four tents, a fire pit, and a make-shift stable. Shira limped through the empty camp, Shira looked around, he knew where he was, the base of Nalutuesha. He walked a bit further and found the old man standing high on a dune, directing a group of redguards below, they were disposing of goblin corpses in a grave they dug, next to the mass grave, the broken and crudely forged weapons the goblins wielded laid in a pile

"We were on our way to find your tribe to discuss the goblin problem" the old man stated

"You've fought them as well?"

"Lost my son to a goblin ambush, many caravans lost to them too"

"In Bergama, a shepherd mentioned goblin attacks are on the rise in the Dragontail Mountains"

A hooded figure approached them from below, their robes were a faded blue and they walked with a staff in hand, Shira couldn't see their face

"Swims, are we almost done?" the old man said

"Yes Misael, things are going well" Swims responded, his voice was deep and guttural

The old man turned to Shira,

"This is Swim-In-Sands, our tribe's mage, he healed you"

Swims-In-Sands climbed the rest of the dune, he was an Argonian, his scales were a bright green

"You're well I see," Swims said, looking directly at Shira

"Yes, thank you" Just over Swims' shoulder several of the Mazzari tribesmen carried Shira's camel and dropped it into the grave.

"You should see your home," Swims mentioned, he performed an exaggerated bow and gestured Shira towards Nalutuesha.

Shira felt something was off with Swims-In-Sands, but now wasn't the time to focus on him " Where are my weapons?"

A single scaly hand pointed out a tent., it was closest to the one Shira had exited earlier

Shira turned and headed that way, Swims followed.

Shira reached the tent and entered, inside Eira was rummaging through a small coffer. She immediately shut it when Shira entered. She stepped slightly away from a table, revealing Shira's swords and armor.

Shira examined his swords, they were in perfect condition, his armor, however, was a different story, his bracers and vest were burned and riddled with holes. He left them on the table and fastened his belt to his waist then he sheathed his blades, and placed his spyglass in a pocket on his belt. He then put on his tunic

Eira was wearing her armor, but she was missing a pauldron and a bracer on her right arm, in their place were several bandages. She was staring at Shira waiting for something to happen. They exchanged looks, then Shira looked at Swims

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I'll just… be, I'll just be out…. there" he said backing away slowly. They waited a few moments in silence

"I assume that's what you came for" Shira started,

"Yes, he wasn't worried about his sheep. Just the chest"

"What's in it?"

"That's none of your business, but the price of this job just went up"

Shira grabbed his face mask and tied it around his face, "Safe travels"

Swims entered the tent again, this time his staff was in hand.

"I almost forgot," he said, His staff emitted a golden light, it then shot forward enveloping both Shira and Eira.

Shira drew one of his swords

"It's healing magic," Swims says, taking a step back

It was, and Shira could feel it, his body felt lighter than it did before, and the pain in his leg was gone, he felt rejuvenated.

"Warn someone before you do that" Eira barked

"I figured since…"

"Stay safe" Shira interrupted

He then left the tent, Swims followed silently. Shira walked to Nalutuesha's door, he remembered the two men who died. He continued through the halls, all traces of the goblins were gone. On his way up to the summit, He encountered the Mazzari tribesmen, a simple greeting and he was on his way, they had carefully assembled the ancestral blades back in their places and re-positioned the funeral urns. Shira knew where he wanted to go. Shira carefully inspected the forge it's flame was lit and the tools were assembled in a neat pile, he quickly left and went down a hall to the mausoleum. Swims stayed at the forge.

Inside the mausoleum, there were many sarcophagi, all dug into the wall, all belonged to important people in the tribe, the two tribesmen had been prepared for burial and their bodies were laid on slabs with a white sheet covering everything, but there faces. Shira knew them both, he had grown up with them, he reminisced for a moment. Thinking about the time they learned how to fight and ride camels, and the time they and other kids fought and killed a nest of giant scorpions. Shira searched for and found a bowl and some freshwater he poured the water into the bowl. He then unraveled the bandages on his arms and his facemask. Shira washed his arms up to the elbow and then, he washed his face in the water. When he was done, he got down on one knee in between the two corpses.

"Tu'whacca, God of the Far Shores, We ask for your blessing and guidance, on this completed walkabout. May they appear before your throne in virtue and strength lead them along the path of the stars show them the way. Prepare them for the life to come, as our honored ancestors, with a sword at their side"

Shira stood up and left the mausoleum.

Down the hall he heard rapidly approaching footsteps, it was Swims, in full sprint.

Swims stopped when he reached Shira, he leaned on his staff taking deeps breaths

"What's happening?" Shira asked,

"The…. totem… It's talking"

"What?"

"On the summit" Swims croaked, finally catching his breath.

Shira ran past Swims through the halls and to the summit. He ran up the stairs and burst through the cellar doors. The summit was clear, only Shira and the totem on the far side of the plateau. Shira thought of the totem and how Swims mentioned it talked. Shira drew a single sword and crept slowly toward the totem. When he reached the totem, he noticed it had changed, the shaman that Eira had impaled to the totem was still there with her sword sticking out of its chest, and its body was slouched on the totem in the same position it had died in, but it was covered in dark crystals. The skull that adorned the idol was similarly adorned with the crystals and the once empty eye sockets glowed with an ominous red. Shira placed one sword on the shaman and guided it up and down, he could feel his sword ripple on the jagged crystalline skin of the shaman, just a Shira was beginning to feel at ease with this strange occurrence. The shaman's head reared up, looking him directly in the eye. Shira swiftly lept back and drew both swords

"You are minuscule," the shaman said, the voice was deep and guttural, it laughed in a mocking tone. The eyes on the skull flashed blinding Shira when he opened his eyes, everything he saw as ruined. The sky was filled with a cloud of thick black smog and the desert and rocks were stained an awful black, he quickly turned around and peered over the edge of Nalutuesha, down below thousands of goblins roared in unison and were enraptured with the world's state

"I will crush you, Ra Gada."

Shira turned around, where the totem once stood was a large shadowy figure, with glowing red eyes. Shira drew his two swords, when the figure reached near enough he eviscerated him, forcing both his blades into the figure's gut to the hilt, unabated the figure grabbed Shira by his collar and punched him, he flew a bit aways and slid across the ground, but quickly rose to his feet.

"You will not win this day," it was Swims' voice, but he was nowhere to be seen, a bright golden light enveloped Shira and pulled him up, quickly toward the sky then he disappeared in a flash. When Shira opened his eyes he was back on top of Nalutuesha, staring directly at the totem, it's eyes no longer glowed. Shira turned again, Swims' was standing behind him. his staff in with a faint glow

"I managed to get you out of there", Swims stated lowering his staff

"Thank you"

A horn blast interrupted their conversation. The pair ran to the summit's edge, there they saw a massive group headed toward Nalutuesha. Shira reached into his belt and pulled out the spyglass, he peered through and was relieved, It was his entire tribe, they had come on camels and horses, over a hundred in full gallop. Shira went to meet his tribe, he entered Nalutuesha from the cellar door and made his way down the sacred place.

By the time Shira reached the bottom his tribe had arrived and began to unpack their weapons and travel packs, Shira lost Swims in the sea of mounts and family members, he waded through until he found his father, Kiano. Kiano was speaking with Misael the man leading the Mazzari.

"We'll head out at dawn," Misael said

"Thank you friend" Kiano answered, Misael then walked away, he joined his tribesmen. At the bottom of a nearby dune. Kiano and Shira bumped fists

"You're well?" Kiano questioned

"Yes, I've learned about the goblin, it's much worse then we thought" Shira answered

"We'll discuss that with the elders tonight, there are other things we need to handle."

Shira looked out into the crowd and caught a glimpse of Eira, they made eye contact. They both nodded, Eira then jumped onto her horse with Breeze sitting on her shoulder and rode away. Shira spent the remainder of his day helping his tribe establishing camp in their sacred home and outside. Groups were formed to patrol the nearby land and the few skilled archers were placed as lookouts on top of the plateau. In the evening those who were not assigned anywhere gathered in the main hall where Shira killed the first orc and began discussing what happened over the past few weeks. The elders including Kiano sat in a circle on a round mat on the floor the other tribe members sat around them. They brought Shira into the circle and Shira told them everything that had happened on his journey including the strange totem.

"That is truly troubling," Kiano said, he continued. "I discussed with Misael and others at the wedding the recent events, I believe it is time for the tribes to gather to decide a course of action"

"Should we invite the High King?" another senior warrior asked

"Yes" Kiano answered

There were grumbles of uncertainty from the crowd, The High King and the nomadic tribes had not been on good terms since the Great War, and the idea of working with them upset several people.

"Any Objections?" Kiano asked. The hall fell silent "Then it's decided"

The meeting was adjourned and the tribe divided into multiple groups to discuss the meeting. Shira left the main hall. And headed up to the summit again, once there he saw Swims and Sabriya, his tribe's mage, standing in front of the totem. Unlike the rest of the Marsalisi, she wore mages robes and a hood. Shira stood behind them and listened silently to their conversation.

"The totem and it's magic are strange to me" Swims said.

"Yes it is very puzzling, I've never seen anything like it before, I know several Blackcasters I could ask for their help," Sabriya replied

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, they'd be very helpful, I'll leave you to it" Swims said, he backed away from Sabriya and did an elaborate bow, then turned and walked away. He passed Shira without a word or an acknowledgment of his existence, Swims descended the stairs into Nalutuesha.

"That is one odd lizard" Sabriya stated, she didn't turn around to look at Shira

"Yeah, he is" Shira replied,

"Malooc" Sabriya placed a hand on her chin. "The Horde King was killed centuries ago by our ancestors if he has a way to return, Hammerfell will be overrun. I am going to Elinhir"

"It'll be a long ride"

"Or, a short flight"

Sabriya walked toward the edge of the plateau " Tell Kiano to be careful" she told Shira, then a black smoke began to flow out from underneath her robes, it fully enveloped her and her robe fell to the ground, Shira was surprised and worried, but before he could understand what was going on, a blackbird flew out of the smoke and out over the desert. Sabriya had always been a mystery, but this was something new, Shira had witnessed this level of magic before.

Shira was alone on the summit for a while, thinking of all that had happened and what's to happen next, could the united tribes really defeat the Horde King, and what was Malooc and how could the goblins bring him back. The cellar door opened again, it was Kiano. He had a bottle in his hands he walked over to Shira, he took off his helmet revealing his dark skin and ice blue eyes, Kiano shook his hair out of his face before taking a swig of the bottle.

"Malooc" Kiano said, he handed the bottle to Shira

Shira lowered his mask and took a drink himself, it was honey rum from Stros M'kai and the bottle was half empty

"A slain god coming to kill us all, or at least that what Sabriya says" He handed the bottle back to Kiano

"Sabriya?" Kiano maneuvered himself to look around Shira "Did she turn into a bird again"

"Again?"

"She hasn't done that since the Thalmor invaded were here, it must be bad"

They stood together silent for a few moments as the sun began to set

"That orc you fought, in the main hall, He was a legionnaire," Kiano said, he then mimicked the defensive stance the orc took, albeit without any weapons.

"That's the exact stance"

"Deathshead Legion" Kiano grunted, he dropped the stance and took another swig

"I thought you were Tenth Legion"

"I was, Deathshead was made of orcs, many of them were recruited directly from Orsinium, I was stationed there and trained them for a few years"

"So, I was fighting you"

"Not exactly, if it was me, you'd be dead" Kiano asserted

"Do you recognize him?"

"No, probably after my time"

Kiano handed Shira the bottle and he took another drink, finishing it

"Enough of this, tomorrow we have an audience with the High King"

"He knows we're coming?"

"No, but he will clear his schedule, I'll make sure of it"

Kiano departed down the steps, Shira looked at the empty bottle, he then tossed it off the edge with all of his strength. Tomorrow would be a difficult day.


	8. Heavy is the head

" _If I have learned anything in this long life of mine, it is this: in love, we find out who we want to be; in war, we find out who we are._ " - Kristin Hannah,

The first light of the sun began to break, but Shira was up, he and several others were preparing to head out to there destinations. Shira and Kiano were heading to Sentinel to meet the High King. Akaiha and Lenzie were to inform the Enxhi, Saima was headed to meet with the Orogha, lastly, Harvel went to the Oma. The Mazzari had already set out, they went to tell their tribe of the meeting. Shira strapped his saddlebag closed tightly and mounted his camel, he looked out over the Marsalisi camp, several tents around the base of Nalutuesha and above he saw several lookouts keeping an eye out for danger. Kiano was already mounted on a black camel.

"Be quick, be smart" Kiano addressed those who were being sent out to communicate with the other tribes. Everyone responded differently, none with fear or hesitation. Kiano snapped his reins and was off to the north. Shira followed him, the others all dispersed and headed in different directions. They rode for hours before stopping at a small oasis not marked on any map. Shira was off his camel stretching his legs, Kiano was filling his canteen in the water, they were on a cliff looking over northern Hammerfell, to the east he saw Bergama. he briefly thought of Eira and the helpless shepherd. To the north Leki's Blade.

"You miss it?" Kiano interrupted, placing the cap back on his canteen

"No" Shira responded, he knew Kiano was referring to Leki's Blade.

"The mastery of the blade is never, truly complete"

The two mounted again, as the sun reached a considerable height,

"We'll reach Sentinel by night," Shira said,

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"That shepherd", Kiano said "I want to know what he knows"

"There's no guarantee he is still even there, he could be anywhere"

"You're right, no sense in both of us being stuck on a wild goose chase. Find him and bring him to Sentinel, I'll ride ahead" Kiano snapped his mount's reins and was off to Sentinel.

Shira sat on his camel for awhile watching Kiano ride away, angry and astonished at being relegated to fetching a hapless shepherd, he didn't even get to ask why he needed the shepherd, but he pushed forward, slowly descending the cliff and into Bergama.

Shira reached the gate, it was open and the guards are missing. Shira took his camel to the stables and exchanged some gold for a place for it to stay. The stablehand seemed fine, but Shira still approached the gate cautiously, a single hand on one of his swords, he crossed the threshold and he saw a crowd dispersing, and guards gesturing people away from where they had congregated. Shira couldn't let his curiosity get the better of him, Shira quickly made his way through the city and back to Satakal's Thirst.

The green curtain that marked the entrance was replaced with a red one, Shira pushed it aside and entered, it was quiet, Shachar stood silently behind the bar, a heavily armored orc stood guard in front of the private lounge. Shira approached the bar before he could say a word the orc interrupted, placing a heavy hand on Shira's shoulder. "This way," he said and gestured toward the lounge. Shira looked toward the area, behind the beaded curtain, he could vaguely see a figure beckoning him over. He looked back at Shachar, she gave him a nod.

Shira walked over slowly, the orc already at the entrance, pulled the curtain aside. Inside a red-haired, well-dressed dunmer woman, adorned with jewelry, had her arm around the shepherd, opposite from them was Eira sitting on a couch scowling.

"I can't believe you exist," the woman said, looking at Shira with wonder

"Name your price," Eira interrupted

"one thousand"

"I'll need more than that"

"More?"

"I was lied to"

"I didn't lie, the shepherd did" she let go of the shepherd and leaned in " I would like to pay you for your work and I have some more work for you"

"Your work will cost you more than one thousand septims"

"What about you?" the dunmer turned to Shira, "Would you like to make some extra gold"

"I only came for him," Shira said, pointing at the shepherd, he was coiled on the couch next to the dunmer shaking and holding his hand.

"You can have him and some extra gold"

Shira remained silent.

"Its simple take the shepherd and a package box to my friend Ainvar, in Sentinel, for a thousand"

Shira thought about it for a short while, he was going to Sentinel anyway, Why not make some extra gold on the side?

"One thousand five hundred"

"Okay, fine" she sighed

"each" Shira added

"each?" the dunmer questioned

Shira looked at Eira, she returned the look a bit confused, then smiled

"Yes, each" Eira chimed in

"Fine" the dunmer exhaled, leaping to her feet "fine, whatever you need"

"Also a wagon, for the shepherd and your package," Shira said

"Tell the stablemaster, Lady Sen sent you" the dunmer walked out of the lounge and out of the building. Before Shira and Eira could discuss what happened, the orc entered, he had a chest in his arms, he dropped it on the table. "Don't open the chest" he growled. then also left the building. Eira left the lounge and went to the bar and began talking to Shachar. Shira went over to the shepherd.

"Friend?" Shira asked, the shepherd managed to uncoil himself, and revealed his bandaged had. The pinky had been cut off his left hand.

"You should have said no" he muttered, still shaking. "They thought it was lost, but Eira brought back the treasure that's why I'm alive"

"What was in the box the goblins stole?"

"Skooma, its also in the box you're taking to Sentinel"

Shira was angry at the shepherd and himself, but he needed him.

"Get yourself together and get the chest, we're leaving"

Shira then left the lounge, he met Eira at the bar she was drinking.

"Did you know?"

"Only after we dealt with the orcs at Nallateesha" she responded, pulling a bottle from her lips

"Nalutuesha"

"Right" she took another drink

"Let's get going"

"Already? You just got here"

"We need to be in Sentinel"

"Alright, I'll need to get supplies, meet me at the stables by noon"

Eira chugged the rest of her drink and left, Shira stood alone and watched the shepherd, he struggled with the chest but managed to get a handle on it, placing both hands on the undersides of the chest. He waddled to the entrance of Satakal's Thirst and turned to Shira and nodded. They left the building together, Shira followed the shepherd through the streets, he felt like he was being watched, felt an impending collision with someone for this chest. He carefully surveyed each guard and each person who walked by him, he was too tense, he didn't realize that he had made it out of the city and to the stable.

He approached the stablehand "add a wagon to my camel please"

"That'll be extra" she responded

"Lady Sen sent us"

A slow nod was her response, she then vanished into the stable house.

Shira walked away from the stable house allowing others to take his place, he went over to the shepherd, they hovered around each other in awkward silence.

"What's your name?" Shira asked

"Leonce" he responded

"Why run skooma?"

"A nearby orc stronghold began taxing my farm, taking sheep, we had no money, we were starving and a man on the border with Skyrim offered to me money to deliver here. I had no other choice"

"You can't fight them?"

"No, there are too many of them"

"You don't have allies, to fight beside you?"

"No, my father is dead and my brother has crippling rockjoint, he can barely move"

Shira had nothing else he could say, Leonce had no options starve or be killed. The stablehand came from behind the stable house leading the camel, it had a new saddle and harness and dragged a wooden carriage behind it.

"Lady Sen says thank you" the stablehand dropped the reins in Shira's hand and went back to helping other customers. Shira thought it was strange until he went around back the carriage, two heavy sacks of gold were in the back. Leonce came around and slid the chest in the back and began to climb in the carriage. Shira grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down

"You're coachman" Shira commanded

"I've never driven a camel"

"It's just like a horse" Shira climbed into the carriage. He arranged the chest to be behind the sacks of gold. He pulled the drawstrings of the sacks, Just to make sure it was gold.

"Thought you weren't interested in gold" Eira's voice called from behind

"I'm not, I don't trust Sen"

"Neither do I"

Shira offered Eira a hand up, she looked insulted, Shira sat down, Eira climbed in and sat on the side opposite Shira, adjusting her crossbow so it was firmly in her lap. Eira whistled and stuck her arm out, Breeze then landed on her arm, she then gestured the bird to sit on her shoulder. Leonce was already in the head of the carriage

"Drive," Shira said, he didn't look in Leonce's direction. The carriage began moving.

"Is it easy to fix a crossbow?" Shira asked

"If you have half a brain, yes"

There was another moment of silence. Bergama was completely out of sight

"Your tribe members died, I'm sorry" Eira stated

"Your condolences are appreciated, they died honorably"

"You should've gotten another horse" Eira cut in, she was looking outside the carriage, Shira looked over his shoulder, just off the main road, two mounted riders slowly followed them. Shira turned back around, over Eira's shoulder he saw another one, he and Eria exchanged looks, they both knew what was going to happen. Eira loaded a bolt into her crossbow then sent Breeze into the air, Shira drew one of his swords.

"Full speed, Leonce!" Shira yelled, the shepherd snapped the reins several times and the carriage began to move faster. So did the bandits,

Eira and Shira instinctively switched places and Eira took aim but missed her first shot. an arrow flew by her head. She ducked down into the carriage.

On Shira's side the one bandit, rode up directly next to the carriage, they took a stab at Shira with a spear, he parried, but he was out of range for a counter-attack. The spearman stabbed at Shira again, he dodged the attack then grabbed the neck of the spear and Eira shot the assailant in the neck. Shira held on to the spear as the bandit fell off his horse and the carriage rolled over him.

An arrow hit the inside of the carriage and Shira got down into the wagon crouching next to Eira. Eira got up and shot again hitting the horseback archer in the chest lifting him off his horse. The third trailed off then rode over a dune and out of sight.

"Woah, Woah," Leonce said, pulled the camel's reins and brought the cart to a stop.

"Why'd you stop!" Eira yelled, still crouching behind the raised sides of the carriage

"We won," Leonce exclaimed, his voice full of excitement

"You don't know that probably just scouts" She responded

Shira remained quiet. He stood up and looked around then quickly knelt back down. If that was just a scout, he'd be too far away to chase down now Shira thought, he peeked over the side again, the horses left by the dead bandits were wandering the area in a panic. Eira did mention they needed extra horses.

"Leonce keep going," Shira said, he dropped the spear in the carriage "Protect me" he whispered to Eira he then jumped out of the carriage, as it began moving forward. Eira said something as he descended but he didn't pay attention. Shira ran directly for the horse that the spearman mounted. He reached the horse, mounted it and galloped to the other and led it by its reins back toward the wagon. He pulled up next to the carriage.

"Turn here" Shira pointed off the main road

"There's nothing there" Eira replied

"Just go"

Leonce turned the camel and headed down a path just narrow enough for the wagon to pass-through Shira quickly scouted the area before following the carriage. They rode a bit down the path till they reached a clearing underneath a crumbling statue of a redguard ancestor and ruins of a watchtower. Eira jumped out of the carriage.

"Where is this?" Eira asked, rushing to Shira

"Alezer Kotu" he exhaled as he dismounted the horse

"Are we just gonna wait for them to kill us?"

"If there are anymore"

"There are always more" She huffed and walked away, into the ruins of the watchtower

"Leonce, get the camel free we'll hook the horses to the carriages"

"How?"

"They'll drive tandem"

"Can they even drive that way they look untrained"

"Do it!"

Leonce got off the carriage and began to untie Shira's camel, Leonce grabbed their reins and began to move the bindings and straps around. Shira went inside the watchtower Eira had climbed up the crumbled walls and up to a ledge and was overlooking the surrounding desert

"Anything?" He called up

"No"

He felt relieved for the moment at least, the moment was robbed from him when he heard Leonce screaming. He raced out of the tower to find him down and crawling backward away from a duneripper, a large four-legged reptilian with dense shield-like ridges on it's back, the horses and camel were riled up but did not flee as Leonce had managed to tie them to the carriage before the duneripper attacked him.

The beast scurried up to bite Leonce, Shira stomped on its tail then force his sword down into a weak spot in between the creature's plated spine, killing it instantly. Leonce scrambled to his feet.

"Zeht's mercy, what was that?" Leonce asked he was shaking again

"A distraction, let's finish this"

Shira helped Leonce turn the carriage around and tie the horses to the carriage, they were jumpy at first but managed to settle into the harnesses, Shira removed the saddlebags from his camel and placed them onto the back of the carriage. Eira made he way down the tower and onto the carriage as well. "Looks like they're gone," she said before climbing in. Shira mounted on after her and again they sat on opposite sides of the carriage.

"Hopefully" Shira responded "go," he told Leonce, then they were away, Shira left his camel behind, food for the dunerippers, he thought. When they turned to get back on the main road the carriage tilted but stayed on two wheels. It wasn't long until the bandits were back, and chasing them.

"Leonce" Eira yelled "Go faster" as she loaded a bolt

"I am" he yelled back, he tried to make the horses go faster, they were already at full speed, the carriage was keeping the bandits out of range, but off the main road, two more joined the chase. They pulled up to Shira's side of the carriage, Shira ducked under a sword slash, then he deflected a spear aimed at the wheel's spokes, He parried another attack from the sword wielder, then cut off his head. An arrow grazed the back off his leg, then he turned and blocked another that came towards him.

Eira shot a horse in its chest killing it and its rider when it fell. She loaded and shot another bandit, the bolt lifted the rider off the horse and into another, as she loaded another bolt an arrow struck her in her shoulder, a second hit her in her thigh, two more landed near her in the back of the carriage.

Shira deflected an arrow that would've hit Eira. she loaded a bolt and fired, it hit the road then exploded, killing several horses and bandits, they scattered turning around and heading back into the desert, the carriage continued on the road until the bandits were gone.

Shira examined his surroundings as the carriage slowed down, desert all around them, behind the distant sight of the corpses and wandering horse and just ahead he could begin to see the ocean. Eira pulled the arrow from her thigh, "Damn it" she exclaimed and threw it over the side of the carriage.

"Are you okay?" Shira asked

"I'll live" she pulled the arrow from her pauldron

"What about you shepherd?"

"I'm alive," he said, he was shaking from head to toe, and he held the reins tightly.

Shira and Eira both readjusted themselves to sit on the opposites sides of the carriage Shira then reached into his saddlebags, he rummaged around then pulled out a health potion. He popped the cork and drank a good amount, he then handed it to Eira, she was breathing heavily, she drank the rest of the potion and threw the bottle away.

"You think they know what Sen gave us?" Eira asked

"I don't think so " Shira responded

"They seemed persistent"

"Jackals often are"

"Jackals?"

"Bandits who rove the desert looking to steal what they can are called jackals"

"Makes sense" Eira stuck out her arm and Breeze landed.

Shira looked up it was well past noon "We should reach Sentinel by night"

"No we won't" Leonce interjected, "look at the horses, they need rest"

Shira climbed over the cargo then looked over Leonce's shoulder, the horses were moving slowly, one was barely at all.

"Pull off" Shira pointed off the opposite side of the road. Leonce forced the horses off the road onto the dirt, they trudged along slowly till the road was fairly out of sight.

"Stop," Shira said, then he climbed out. Rocks and sand all around, no trees or hiding places for any jackals just a few small cacti, a good enough place to camp, for now, he thought. Eira walked up behind him, Breeze sitting on her shoulder.

"How long do you think they need?"

"Untrained horses, they will need a couple of hours at least"

"You think they'll try again?"

"No, you took more than they could ever recover"

"Thank you" Eira walked away, she pets Breeze then let pushed the bird up into the air.

Shira was concerned, he thought about the jackals, Eira did kill most of them and wounded their horses, to come back now would mean they would risk everything, but someone with nothing to lose wouldn't think twice about revenge. Shira looked back at the carriage Leonce was relieving himself discreetly, Eira was standing on top of a rock protruding up from the sand surveying the surroundings. Shira went back to the carriage, he retrieved his bags, from the materials in them, he jury-rigged a canopy over the horses and another behind the carriage. Shira sat on the edge of the carriage with his feet hanging over the edge, he was thinking about the totem what it could mean and who Malooc was or what it was, how he and his tribe would solve it. He was lost in thought and didn't notice Eira and Leonce had joined him under the canopy.

"So, where are you from?" Leonce broke the silence.

Eira glared at him with contempt, Shira felt bad. Leonce was clearly in over his head and needed some kindness "Righ here in the Alik'r desert" he answered.

"They say that this place is where all Redguards belong, I don't believe it."

The conversation was interrupted when Eira's eagle, Breeze, dropped a dead gecko at the edge of the canopy, Shira was surprised, Leonce jumped back startled by the drop of the gecko. Eira, however, was slightly amused. "Is this your idea of food, Breeze?" she picked up the gecko then threw is back to the bird. Shira was hungry and he could tell the others were as well, he reached into his bag again and grabbed several sun-dried meat cuts. Shira handed a slice to Eira then to Leonce. They ate in silence when she finished Eira left the canopy and went back to the rock she perched on.

"You think she'll forgive me?" Leonce muttered after wiping his mouth.

"Forgive? She's a sellsword, she won't take it personally. She just won't take work from you anymore"

"If I told her it was skooma she would've demanded more gold, I wouldn't have been able to pay" he looked at the ground and began slumping his shoulders,

"That is over, let's focus on getting to Sentinel"

"Why do you need me?"

"The goblin problem is far worse than we realized, we have questions"

"We?"

"We are meeting the High King"

"The High King?"

A whistle broke their conversation, it was Eira, she was having one arm, then she signaled for them to come over. Shira ran over and jumped on the ledge next to Eira.

"Jackals?" Shira asked

"No, look there" she pointed north

Shira grabbed his spyglass then he turned his gaze northward, he saw several pools, but he couldn't make out what it was, he focused the glass, he recognized stone wells built into the ground, they were rain catchers.

"Let's go," he said,

Shira and Eira quickly raced back to the carriage and quickly packed up the makeshift canopy.

"What's over there?" Eira questioned as she climbed into the carriage.

"Johad"

"What is that?"

"Stay off the road" Shira called to Leonce, "they're water wells," he told Eira climbing into the carriage

The carriage began slowly moving along the rough, arid terrain, bouncing back and forth. As they drew closer to the rain catcher fields, a small stone hut amidst the wells came into view. A woman came out of the hut, her bright red tunic stood out against the sandy backdrop of the ground and the green of the sparse palm trees. She waved her arm vigorously.

"Does she know we can see her?" Eira commented

"Maybe it's important," Shira said

The carriage stopped near a well, across from the small building, the woman came running over.

"Did Rezner send you?" she asked

"We don't know anyone named Rezner, we're just here for some water," Shira said, he looked around at his surroundings.

"Oh no, they said they'd be back by now" she began pacing back and forth. Shira and Eira descended the carriage. She nudged Shira then pointed at the woman.

"Go be a hero" Eira's voice was full of sarcasm, she started walking away, Shira quickly retrieved his canteen, whistled at Eira and when she turned around, he tossed it to her.

"Go be a hero" Shira quipped as she caught it in the air. They headed in different directions Shira towards the distressed redguard woman and Eira toward a well.

"What's going on?" he asked

"Rezner was supposed to change shifts with me so I can get back to Sentinel"

"I'm sorry we came from Bergama, we ran into some jackals but, no one named Rezner"

"Damn" she stopped pacing, and placed one hand on her chin "Are you headed to Sentinel?"

"Yes"

"Take me with you, I know I should stay and protect the wells, but I've been here a week and I need to leave. Will you take me with you?"

"We can take you"

"Thank you," she said "I have a few things I need to get" she quickly ran to the stone hut and entered

"We're not running a caravan service" Eira's voice erupted, she came from behind and handed him his canteen without looking at him.

"It costs nothing to be kind"

"This is a job, we're not the Brotherhood of Charity, finding whatever stray dog to save"

" A caravan service is less likely to be searched by guards, or have you forgot that skooma is illegal?"

Eira was quiet for a moment

"She's your problem, then," she said, before crossing her arms.

The woman came out of the hut with a leather bag slung over her shoulder. She walked past Shira and Eira, then placed her bags in the carriage.

"There are a lot of arrows back here" she commented, placing her bag onto of the chest

"A small amount of trouble" Eira replied.

Shira left Eira and went over to the carriage

"You're from Sentinel?" he asked

"Yes"

"Have you heard of someone named Ainvar?, a friend said he's the one to see about getting a ship to High Rock"

"Yeah, if you want to get there in a barrel, He's a real shady character out on the docks, best to stay away from him, but you look like you can handle yourself"

"We'll be leaving soon" he immediately went to the front of the carriage, Leonce was still sitting there hands tight around the reins.

"You're in back," Shira said

"What?"

"I'll take over, get in back"

"O...Okay," Leonce quickly dropped down then made his way to the back. Shira was alone at the helm of the carriage, he looked back again, everyone was in place, then he snapped the reins and the carriage began moving forward.

They rode till the sun had gone down and it was the dead of night, Shira could hear only bits and pieces of the small talk Leonce made with their newest passenger, something about mountain goats and wild dogs, to desert flowers and giant scorpions. Eira was quiet the entire time. Off in the distance Sentinel's guard towers lights began to come into view, they were lit by the city's watch. Shira pulled the carriage over and went off into the dirt road, well enough away from the road, then he jumped down from the cart.

"It's late, we should rest," Shira stated,

"In the middle of nowhere?" Eira questioned, her head hung over the side of the carriage

"Yes, we're safe here" he stomped his foot down twice, "Solid rock, no dunerippers. Both moons are full. It's too bright for a smart jackal."

"But cold enough for us?"

"Yes, huddle close," Shira said, Eira wasn't pleased and he knew it. "In the bag, there is a blanket, it should be big enough for all of you"

"You?"

"I'll take first watch," he said

"Fine by me"

Shira walked away from the carriage he looked around in the moonlight, then turned north. A few hours had past and all the carriage's occupants were asleep. Shira was sitting on the ground listening, to nothing. Not a sound in the nighttime desert, aside from the skittering of a lizard now and again. Shira forcefully stood up, then went around the makeshift camp again. Eira sleeping, Leonce Sleeping, Nameless woman sleeping, Breeze sleeping, even the horses were sleeping, he made it back around to his original place, then kicked a small rock.

The carriage made its way down the bumpy road, Leonce was riding coach, Shira and Eira sat silently in the back, alongside the woman they'd picked up at the rain catcher fields, the idle conversation revealed her name to be Ryla. the smell of the ocean was strong now, Sentinel was in full view and it was only a matter of minutes till they were at the city's stables.

Shira leaned toward Eira, "You stay with the chest, I'll find Ainvar." he whispered

"Stand at the entrance of the capital, with a chest of skooma for no good reason."

The carriage stopped, next to the stables.

"We'll walk around with a chest of contraband asking about a shady man on the docks."

Eira was silent a long moment, "Fine, but be quick about it."

Shira descended the carriage as did Ryla and Leonce.

"We won't pay for a stable, Eira will guard the carriage" he announced to the both of them

"Thank you," Ryla said she grabbed her bags and went through the gates

Shira placed one hand on Leonce's shoulder, "We'll resolve this delivery for Sen."

"But..."

Shira interrupted "Go to the palace look for a man named Kiano, he wears heavy armor with a ten pointed star engraved on the chest plate, he's expecting you."

"How will he know I'm telling the truth?"

Shira grabbed his spyglass and put into Leonce's hand "Show this to him and to anyone who asks why you are there."

Leonce nodded, then left as well. Shira had a small feeling of accomplishment, he went to the back of the carriage, "bag" Eira slid him his travel bag, he grabbed several items and placed them, into his belt, a healing potion, lockpick, and small knife. He used the knife to cut off the right sleeve of his tunic, revealing his tribal tattoo.

"Hurry up," Eira remarked, she then sat in the back on the carriage with Breeze perched on her shoulder.

Shira left the carriage and went into the city, past a gate flanked by two guards. Shira quickly went past the bazaar moving through crowds trying to sell him their goods, he was handed a flyer for a mercenary company seeking recruits, he glanced at it before tossing it to the ground. He made it to the docks the ships were having cargo moved on and off by deckhands, he needs to find Ainvar but he doesn't know where to start, the sailors he though? but most may just be here for a night or two before sailing off again and may not know the city very well, he looked around, he a well dressed older man writing in a ledger.

"Hello, do you know where I could find Ainvar?" Shira sked

"AInvar, what would someone need with a scamp like him?" the man didn't even look up from his ledger

"It's about work,"

The man looked at Shira, "You look like someone who'd do his work"

There was a short silence, the man then turned and pointed to a warehouse "Over there."

"Thank you" Shira then left, he inspected the warehouse from the outside, a stone building with a wooden door, Shira entered the building and closed the door behind him. Several crates stacked reasonably high, he crept around a stack and found Ainvar. Ainvar was behind his desk, hanging from the ceiling both arms tied above his head, he had been beaten, and a sword was run straight through him, it was still stuck in him and a pool of blood stained the floor.

Shira placed one hand on his blades, then walked around the desk and touched the corpse's face, he was cold and the blood on the floor and desk were mostly dry. Ainvar had been dead for some time, Shira heard the door open behind him.

"Find the scoundrel, the Magistrate wants him for questioning" an authoritative voice called from the stacks. Shira quickly ducked behind the desk then dashed and stuck himself between some crates and the back wall. He heard the shuffling of feet and the sound of there armor as they moved through the stacked crates

"Damn," one of them said "I found him"

The rest rushed over, Shira slowed his breathing as much as possible, getting caught here was a swift death or a lifetime in the dungeons.

"He's been here a while," the authoritative voice said. "Alright, you and you, search this place, the rest of you question everyone on the docks, I want to give the Magistrate some answers along with this corpse"

"Yes, Captain," they all said in unison, then they dispersed.

Shira heard the guards searching around, they moved boxes back and forth looking for whatever evidence they could find.

"Captain, a man on the docks said a sellsword came in here just before we did"

"Did he leave?"

"The old man hasn't seen him since"

They drew their swords. Shira heard them quietly spread around, he couldn't get an exact number just off hearing them. Shira stepped out from behind the boxes, they turned and looked at him.

"Move and you die," one of them said

"I did not kill this man," Shira said his arms hovering just above his waist

"Of course not, drop the swords"

Shira unbuckled his belt, then he kicked it away.

"You're under arrest for murder"

Another guard stepped forward and cracked Shira in the face with his shield.

Shira woke up on the floor of a prison cell, he had a pounding headache, along with a persistent ringing in his ears. He had been stripped of his mask, armor and was shackled before being tossed in the cell, he didn't remember too much of what happened after he was hit, but those were the parts that he was able to piece together. He turned over, to see a rat scurry through a hole in the wall to the next cell. He was disgusted.

Shira struggled to his feet. He was wobbly but was stable. His cell was small a ruined sheet lay on top of a stack of hay, a disgusting bucket stood in the corner. It's smell mixed with the smell of the ocean and created something disgusting. A banging on his cell door, he turned to see a guard standing there grimacing.

"I must be getting old, that hit should've put you out till morning"

Shira spat on the ground.

"The Magistrate will be here soon" he grunted before leaving.

Shira sat down in the middle of his cell, hopefully, Leonce had found Kiano, if Sentinel was as honest their reputation he would be out of here soon he hoped. The guard on patrol passed his cell again, he stopped in his tracks and stood at attention and saluted. An older redguard woman came up to Shira's cell door, she was covered in a black robe from her neck down, a shiny golden badge was pinned to her chest.

"I am Magistrate Talaise, I will be trying you"

Shira approached the cell door

"Back away!" the guard barked, Shira stopped.

"That will be all warden, thank you," Talaise said. she beckoned Shira forward

"I did not kill Ainvar, I got here this morning"

"I believe you, he was starting to rot when a witness said you entered the warehouse and no one has ever seen you before"

"Then release me"

"You didn't kill him, but you did work with him" she gestured down the hall to someone Shira could not see "Bring her" she called

Shira heard a struggle coming closer.

"Step back, all the way to the wall," Talaise said.

As Shira walked backward, the guards opened the door and pushed Eira onto the floor, she immediately rolled to her feet, she was unarmored and shackled just as he was. The Magistrate moved into the cell, a guard did as well he unsheathed his sword.

"Normally we don't put conspirators together, but I have somewhere to be and I don't feel like repeating myself."

"We didn't do anything wrong," Eira said.

"Then explain the skooma?" Talaise questioned "I thought so" she cleared her throat.

"Names?"

"Eira Raven-Eye"

"Shira of the Marsalisi tribe"

The Magistrate paused, "You're Shira?" she looked Shira up and down, then back at the guard.

"Yes," he answered slowly

"Warden, get the archivist"

"Yes, your honor," the guard said, he then hurried out of the cell.

"This trial is postponed" She walked out of the cell and a guard closed the door, then left. Shira pressed back into the wall, then slid down and exhaled. Eira sat down next to him.

"I found Ainvar, he was murdered," Shira said

"Did you mention me?"

"No, why?"

"The guards came and searched the carriage, found the skooma and arrested me"

"How are we getting out of this?"

"We're guilty, there is no way out of this"

There was a moment of silence between the two. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, they contemplated their fates. Shira thought about they Magistrate, why was she so concerned about him. He thought of all the stories from his childhood, he tried piecing them together, but nothing came to mind. His father was a legionnaire, who fought the Thalmor and abandoned, the legion when they abandoned Hammerfell. He thought of his mother and instantly became angry. The shuffling of feet broke his thought process the door opened Shira and Eira both stood up immediately. A frail old man came in, a guard stood at the door. The old man's hair was unkempt and his clothing was unwashed. He walked closer to Shira, Shira tried to back away but, was pressed against the wall.

The old man turned and nodded enthusiastically "Yes" his voice full of glee

The old man left and the Magistrate entered the cell.

"What's going on?" Shira asked

"You're absolved, the guards will bring your belongings"

"Why?"

"The Nord is still being charged"

Shira stepped in front of Eira "No, she's coming with me"

The Magistrate's face filled with anger, "Fine, the skooma will be destroyed and you will be escorted out".

She left and the guard followed but left the door open. Shira and Eira stood dumbfounded, too scared to breathe or even believe this was happening.

"What just happened?" Eira asked.

"I don't know"

The guard who knocked out Shira came into the cell and dropped a chest in the middle of the room

"When you're done, I'll see you out" he stepped out of the cell and stood next to the open door. Shira opened the chest, he retrieved his armor and handed Eira hers, they both remained silent while arming themselves, Shira inspected his leather armor before putting it on, he checked the bracers, vest, and belt, there were no noticeable changes and all his tools were available. His disbelief was turning into anger, none of this made sense and he hated not knowing why this was happening. When he was dressed he looked at Eira, she loaded a bolt into her crossbow, he gestured her out first then he followed, She walked with her weapon drawn and Shira placed one hand on his swords.

The guard pointed down the hall, they walked passed several cells some filled, some empty, then up a spiral staircase, the guard opened the door, revealing that they were in the courthouse. The courthouse was filled with people, most were in lines to be seen by the Magistrate's clerks at numerous tables,

The guard pointed a desk with no line, "the clerk will process your release,"

They walked over to the clerk, her desk was elevated and lined with the others, an Imperialwoman with red hair and plump cheeks, smiled "Names?"

"Eira Raven-Eye"

"Shira of the Marsalisi tribe"

She thumbed through papers, "Oh, an exoneration. congrats. your contraband was..."

"We know" Eira interrupted

"Your money was taken to the bank and is on hold. You'll need a voucher to have it released" she wrote something down on two pieces of paper, stamp them with her seal, then handed one to each of them.

"Thank you," Shira said, he glanced at the paper before folding it and shoving it into one of the pockets of his belt then left. As soon as they left the courthouse Eira pulled Shira's arm.

"What do you want?" she growled

"What are you talking about?"

"You could've left me in there, why did you get me out?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly"

"It was the right thing to do"

"You're lying"

"No, I'm not"

She glared at him intensely "Either way, I owe you"

"I guess you do"

"I don't like owing anyone, so call it in"

"We delivered the package, our partnership is dissolved"

"We didn't deliver anything, Sen will find out and will come after us, this isn't over"

"Thanks for the warning," Shira said, he then descended the steps of the courthouse. He waded through the bazaar and headed toward the palace. The closer he got the less crowded and messy the streets got. He crossed a bridge into the palace courtyard, he looked up at the sky, the sun was going to start setting soon. The courtyard was occupied by several well-built carriages, and dozens of armed guards, all wearing different styled armors and swords, they all watched him intently, Shira walked cautiously passed the courtyard and up to the beautiful white-stone, palace's doors. they were wide open, heavily armored guards flanked them. They said nothing as Shira walked into the palace. A thin balding Breton man with an untrustworthy half smile greeted Shira

"Etienne Tardif, at your service," he said bowing his head.

"Shira of the.."

"Marsalisi tribe? I know, we've been expecting you", he moved out of the way leading Shira down a hall, with a carpet the length of it. Shira proceeded down the hallway, the palace was eerily silent, he made it to an ornate wooden door.

"This is High King's small court, a private discussion chamber," Etienne said.

Shira opened the door and walked in, Kiano sat at a small table across from the High King. they were playing chess. They did not acknowledge Shira, both men stayed intensely focused on the board. Kiano leaned in, then moved a rook several squares then he shifted in his chair, The High King stroked his goatee and knocked over his king.

"I'll attend your meeting," the High King said, leaning back in his chair.

Kiano looked over at Shira "You're late"

"I ran into trouble" Shira answered

"I know what kind of trouble, you got into"

"The chest belonged to someone who had the shepherd, I needed it to get him"

Kiano didn't say anything, the High King stood up and grabbed a cup and poured himself a drink, He leaned against a desk.

"Not the least bit curious are you?" He said

"Only the High King could get someone out of the dungeons on name alone, Thank you"

"Kiano, did you?" The High King said, turning to Kiano, he was still sitting.

"Akiirah now is not the time," Kiano said.

Akiirah laughed, he took a drink "I did not get you out of the dungeons, I was only informed an hour ago"

"Akiirah stop"

"Shira," he said "I'm your uncle,"

Akiirah quickly finished the rest of his drink. "You have a lot to discuss" then he left out of the only door.

"He's your mother's brother" Kiano stood up

"My mother was a princess?"

"No, she was the queen"

"What?"

"Your grandfather died at the onset of the war and she was the eldest child"

"Does the tribe know?"

"The elders, but no one else, it's not important"

"It's important, my mother is the queen"

"Was the queen"

There was a knock on the door, Etienne then entered.

"Sorry to interrupt, the High King requests your presence"

Shira and Kiano left the room, not a word was spoken between them as the went to the throne room. The High King's court was full of nobles and magistrates, several well-armed warriors stood at the periphery of the court. Akiirah stood in front of his throne.

"The nomadic tribes of the Alik'r desert have requested my attendance at a meeting to discuss our recent goblin troubles, I will attend this meeting. Do not forget that these are the brothers and sisters who broke several Thalmor sieges and came to our aid when all was lost"

There was a round of applause then most of the court went back to usual, Shira and Kiano stood at the entrance of the room, no one paid attention to them, but Shira could hear the whispers of discontent. Once the room was settled Akiirah whispered in Etienne's ear, Etienne then whispered in another person's ear, and they left.

"Get ready," Kiano said to Shira

"For what?"

"For a spectacle"

The servant that Etienne commanded came back with a black-robed magistrate close behind him.

"Shira, step forward" Akiirah pointed to him.

The crowd of people parted for him as he made his way to the front of the room. The Magistrate had a large book under his arm. Akiirah addressed the court.

"My dearest, blessed sister Alusannah. Was a warrior, friend, shoulder to cry on and one of the few reasons we survived the Thalmor invasion. Although she is not here she sends us a gift, Her son. Shira. I welcome you nephew, to Sentinel and to the family".

Another round of applause, Shira was speechless, he couldn't make sense of what was happening and how quickly.

"Tonight we feast" Akiirah clapped twice and his servants started working, making arrangements for the festivities. The room was abuzz with more whispers, Shira bowed slightly to Akiirah, Etienne then walked down to Shira.

"Come with me there's much to do" he whispered. Shira followed him out of the entrance. Kiano didn't follow him as he was whisked away. Etienne and a guard followed, he went up a set of stairs and was taken to a room.

"These are your chambers, you can have anything you want in or out," Etienne said

There was a large bed, a desk, and a rug. Shira walked to the middle of the room, it was clean, too clean. The air felt like it was trapped in here for years and forgotten

"This was your mother's room," Etienne said.

Of course, it was, Shira felt his anger bubbling up again. He turned to face Etienne.

"You said there's much to do, what did you mean?"

"a tailor to make your clothes and a steward to handle your duties"

"I'm not going"

"You have to, it's your party"

"No, tell him I'm ill"

"It's not wise to lie to the High King"

"I'm NOT attending"

"Fine you're ill, now about your attendant"

"I don't want one"

"You will, the number of things you'll deal with will pile up, especially if you plan on being absent"

Etienne finally said something Shira found to be relevant, he was going to be absent completely and would rather let someone else deal with the headache.

"What about you?"

"I'm the High King's steward"

"Pick someone, anyone. I don't care"

"There are some clerks from the Magistrates office that would love a promotion"

"Set it up"

"At once" Etienne bowed again then left, he closed the door.

Shira took of his bracers and his belt then sat on the bed. He untied his mask but kept it around his neck. He sighed deeply, He could still return to the tribe, it's not like anything is holding him here. Shira laid back in the bed, it was a moment of relaxation, considering the last two days he had, the jackals the dungeons and now this. He thought of Kiano and did he know this would happen, and what did he do with Leonce? Shira sat up in the bed. He had to get his spyglass back.

Shira quickly rearmed himself and opened the door Kiano was waiting on the other side.

"Here," Kiano held the spyglass in his outstretched hand,

"Thank you"

Kiano grabbed Shira's shoulder and led him back into the room,

"The shepherd was useful, Akiirah sent a detachment of warriors with him to set up a camp to find and deal with the goblins in the mountains" Kiano sat at the chair near the desk

"I hope it all works out for him"

"I'll head back to the tribe let them know the meeting is set"

"I'll join you"

"No, Akiirah still has somethings he needs to sort out with you"

"I don't want to be a royal prince, I belong with our tribe"

"Yes you do, you'll escort him to the meeting in a week and from then we're done"

Shira nodded "Understood"

"Good, make use of the palace while you can, you won't always have access to wealth"

"We have to talk about my mother"

"All in due time"

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation, Shira was tired of doors and people knocking on them.

"Come in"

It was Etienne, again. He came with someone else, it was the red-headed clerk from the courthouse. She was holding a spear in her hands.

"This is your steward, she is knowledgable in law and courtly duties, she is pledged to your service,"

"Still a glorified servant Etienne?" Kiano said mockingly.

"We all can't be war heroes now can we, Tribune" Etienne bowed then exited quickly.

"I'm leaving early tomorrow, I'll see you at the feast"

"I'm not going," Shira said plainly

"I'll see you there," Kiano said, Shira, knew this is how Kiano gave orders. Kiano walked confidently out of the room.

It was Shira and his steward now, he stared at her examining her, she very clearly not a fighter, she lacked the muscle definition, and she carried the spear incorrectly, her hair was too long, and he could ell her skin was soft. She pushed the spear forward offering it to him. He pointed to a corner of the room, she meekly walked past him and placed the spear up against the wall.

" I want nothing to do with being a prince"

"You're not a prince, technically. Alusannah relinquished the title of queen so you weren't born a prince, in the traditional sense"

"Good, looks like I'm going to this party, I'll need a tailor"

"Right, I'll find the tailor"

"Etienne said you were pledged to my service, what does he mean?"

"I took an oath to serve you till one of us is dead"

"I don't know how things are done here but in the desert, you pledge your life to someone in person"

She was nervous and looked around awkwardly, she lifted her robes lightly and knelt down.

"I pledge my life to your service till one of us is dead" she stood back up "Good?"

"Yes"

She headed to the door,

"You never said what your name was," Shira said

"Tacita Tharn"


End file.
